


The Prodigal

by RaccoonMama



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Drama, Gen, Revenge, Twins, twin angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonMama/pseuds/RaccoonMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Autobot pod is discovered when it crashes near a Decepticon mining site, and it carries with it two familiar faces for Ratchet. However, Dreadwing also has knowledge of the two inhabitants of the pod, and their presence ignites a fury in him he never thought he would feel... (Takes place sometime after Dreadwing's first appearance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodigal

The signal was faint when it first came in, but it was there... blocked, apparently, by a Decepticon operation in the area. Ratchet wasn't even sure what he was seeing on the monitor at first, zooming in and clarifying the resolution to the best of his ability. But no, his mind was not playing tricks. That was most certainly an Autobot escape pod, and it was falling right in the middle of a mine.

His hand had been lingering over the comm link for several moments as he tried to make sense of the data and imagery, but now he pressed down, brow furrowing. “Optimus, come in. We have a situation. There is an Autobot escape pod dropping in the vicinity of what appears to be a Decepticon mining facility. If those are civilians on that ship- and if we don't move quickly- everyone inside of it will most certainly perish.”

There was a delay before the commander responded, his tone ever calm and confident. “Bridge us back to base and have the coordinates ready. Arcee, and I will take lead. I want you to follow in case anyone aboard the shuttle is in need of medical assistance. Bulkhead will stay with you and provide cover fire. Bumblebee will handle communications and ground bridge duty.”

“Understood, Prime. Opening the ground bridge now.”

Initially, starting from the first moment he saw that shuttle, something had seemed definitively off to him. He wasn't sure what it was, or why it was bothering him, but something was turning his tanks. Even as he held back, waiting to follow the rest of the team, he hesitated. Jack, who was sitting on one of the railings and watching the medic carefully, frowned. “...you okay, Ratchet? You seem tense.”

The medic jerked his shoulders straight, looking almost embarrassed. “I am fine. No need to worry about me. You kids stay here with Bumblebee; hopefully there are some survivors on that shuttle.”

He glanced at Bulkhead as he stood from where he had been talking to Miko. The big green bot popped off a nod, then jogged through the groundbridge ahead of the medic. Ratchet shuttered his optics, just briefly, then sighed and followed.

* * *

They had bridged in less than a mile from the mining operation, though it could be seen from their location. It was mostly abandoned now, with a large portion of the Decepticons – mostly Vehicons – stalking around the downed pod and trying to prod it open. Nearby, Dreadwing was standing watch, clearly the current Decepticon on guard for this operation.

“They have not yet become aware of our presence,” Optimus was saying, his fist clenching. “We must move quickly, before they are able to access whoever may be inside that escape pod.”

He was starting to move when Arcee placed her hand on his arm, a soft touch that was more than enough to restrain the Autobot leader. He glanced down at her, looking perplexed as she spoke. “Optimus, I actually don't think we'll need to intervene.”

Her comment drew everyone's attention back to the ship, where the door had been blasted off its hinges. Far from the expected and very real possibility of civilian refugees, there were two mechs not much bigger than Bumblebee, pounding through the assembled Vehicons with almost sadistic joy. Spotting the pair on the field amidst the sea of black and purple was easy – one yellow, one red, with nearly identical builds.

Ratchet's optics widened. “No. It can't be!”

“We can figure out what it CAN be later, Ratchet! Those guys need our help!”

Arcee and Optimus nodded in agreement to the bruiser's comment, and before Ratchet could offer a retort, they were taking off down the slope to the mine, weapons at the ready. The medic sighed, rubbing a spot at the center of his chevron. This couldn't be possible...

…could it?

* * *

Down in the fray, the two Cybertronians carving a path through their attackers were having a lot more fun than someone probably would allow, despite being vastly outnumbered.

“Just like old times, huh, bro?” crowed the red one, blue optics all but glimmering with his mirth. “Where does he even find these guys?”

The yellow bot snorted, arm mounted blade carving clean through a Vehicon's exposed neck. “Yeah. Loud, angry, and messy. If they scratch my paint, though-”

His companion groaned. “Yeah, yeah, you'll tear 'em a new waste disposal unit. Focus on the task, Sunshine! We got a whole lot of mess to get through!”

For a moment, the yellow mech did not respond, until his own optics fell on the approaching team. “Looks like the clean up crew is here early.”

His words were punctuated when Bulkhead tore through a group of Vehicons nearby, stopping only when he saw the faces of the two youngmechs looking up at him. Then, he barked out a laugh, smashing down a couple more as the red mech flipped a pair of piledrivers from his arms, slamming into yet another opponent. “Well, I'll be! You two troublemakers found your way here too?! Gang's all here!”

“Bulkhead!” the yellow mech greeted, grinning up at him. “We thought for sure you'd been vaped by now!”

Nearby, Arcee groaned, slamming the flat of her foot into a Vehicon's face. “Really? More Wreckers?”

Bulkhead chuckled, crushing yet another mook under his wrecking ball. “Yeah. Arcee, these two are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Best known among the Wreckers as the trouble twins.”

“And trouble is what we're best at!” Sideswipe, the red twin, was in the process of pounding a Vehicon into scrap. “Isn't that right, Sunny?”

Sunstreaker didn't reply to the question, instead cutting through a few more Vehicons. More time for words later, after all.

Up on a nearby outcropping, Dreadwing was watching the fray with only mild interest. Or at least, he had not been interested until he got a good look at the new pair. His optics narrowed as his hand pressed tightly against his chest as an awful, sinking wave of emotion swept over him. That old pain, the hollow emptiness, the ice and sorrow that came with being severed from that which was half of him.

Split spark twins had been very rare on Cybertron, and there was only one other pair of whose existence he was truly aware of... and there they stood, laughing together, fighting together, enjoying a closeness and a bond he had long since lost the ability to reclaim.

Something in seeing the two like this, seeing them able to act so freely, to know they could still feel one another... it made his spark ache, anger and regret and jealousy all boiling up from somewhere deep within him, threatening and violent.

He could not act on the thoughts right now. Right now, if he tried to join in, the other Autobots would surely defend the pair. He could have easily dealt with the Autobots, however the fray would have proven more disastrous than facing Megatron's wrath. But a plan, however vague it was just then, was already starting to form in his mind. He took a step back. “This mine is lost! Decepticons, retreat! For now.”

As the remaining Vehicons scrambled to follow their current commander's orders, the Autobots on the ground worked on chasing off any stragglers. By the time the Decepticons had fully retreated, the twins were laughing and turning to Bulkhead, both of them grinning and looking thoroughly pleased with the thrill of a good fight. “Man, Bulk,” Sideswipe was saying. “You sure know how to throw a welcome party.”

“Bulkhead is ALWAYS the best at smashing things up!”

The new voice came from the ex-Wrecker's shoulder, and he blinked, turning his head. “Miko...?!”

The girl was peeking at him through a spot in his armor, a grin on her young face. “Oh come on. You think I was gonna miss out on meeting some new friends? Whoa, they look like. Identical. That's weird.”

“That's because we're twins,” Sunstreaker huffed, sounding indignant over the fact. “The scrap is that thing, anyway?”

Optimus, who had paused to check an injury Arcee sustained in the fight, shook his head as he started over toward the gathering. “That is Miko, and she is a human, one of the indigenous lifeforms upon this planet we currently call home. I remember both of you from when you were very young, however I was unaware you had become Wreckers in the absence of your caretaker.”

“They were newbies when I was wreckin', Prime, but they were crazy good at what they did know. Apparently they've been keeping in practice.” Bulkhead gave the twins a cheerful glance, one they both returned in kind, with even Sunstreaker smiling. “But none of us had heard from them in ages. By the way, guys, this is Miko. She's my right hand girl, and she probably shouldn'ta followed me, but there's not a con in the world scares Miko.”

Miko made a face at him, but she did grin at the twins when they turned their attention toward her. “If you're Wreckers like Bulk and Wheeljack, then you must be the BOMB at fighting! You gonna show me any moves?!”

“No one is showing anyone any moves until I can do a thorough examination of our guests to determine they're uninjured.” Everyone turned toward the hill, where Ratchet was sliding down with his usual slow grace. “And **Miko**! Following Bulkhead when you knew this was dangerous-”

He stopped, mid-sentence, when he finally reached the edge of the group, staring at the pair of youngmechs. The twins stared back, at first looking somewhat shell shocked. Then, they both grinned, launching themselves at the old medic and all but crushing him between them in a hug as, in unison, they cried out, “Ratchet!”

Almost everyone exchanged rather confused glances at this, and Miko rubbed the back of her head behind one pigtail. “I've never seen anybody that excited to see **Ratchet**.”

As the only member of the remaining group not looking puzzled, Optimus relaxed his shoulders, battle mask retracting to show a kind, gentle smile. “That is because Ratchet rescued them when they were barely sparked, and raised them himself. In your culture, he is what you might consider a father to them.”

“I didn't even know you two were still alive!” The sound of the medic's voice was honestly happy, a rare thing from him, as he cupped a hand around the back of each twin's helm, expression soft. “Thank Primus... I'd never have forgiven myself. I'm so sorry we got separated.”

Sideswipe shook his head, laughing weakly. “Not your fault, Ratch. We were trying to help evacuate, and it was way more important that you get out.”

Sunstreaker nodded his agreement with his brother. “Yeah. Besides, we're all here now. We're all safe.”

Ratchet's shoulders dropped slightly as Arcee, limping a bit from her injury, stepped up beside Optimus. “As happy I am that you three have found each other again, we should probably get back to base. I'd like to get my leg checked, and we're easy targets just standing around like this.”

At this, Optimus nodded, lifting a hand to activate his comm link. “Bumblebee, activate the ground bridge. We're coming home.”

* * *

The air at the base was alive with excitement when the Autobots arrived with two new teammates in tow. The twins were more than happy to be introduced, and even the previously glum looking Sunstreaker got in on the enthusiasm. Ratchet, after assuring himself through multiple scans that the pair were in fit working order and completing a clean repair job on Arcee's injured leg, finally even allowed himself some time to relax.

As the group sat, taking advantage of the downtime, it was Raf who finally spoke up, breaking into what had become an amiable silence with a question that had plagued him since the pair was introduced. “So... how is it you two are twins? You guys are giant robots, right? What makes the distinction?”

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged glances, and after a moment, Sideswipe shrugged. It was Ratchet, however, who took the opportunity. “Sparks, as you know, give all Cybertronians life. Each one of us is gifted with a unique spark at what you might call our birth, and each one is different. There is much celebration when a spark comes online, as it isn't something that happens often... but even rarer than a sparkbirth is the creation of a spark split twin.” He motioned to the pair as he continued to speak. “The split spark occurs when one newly born spark splits into two separate entities upon its creation. In truth, each half is still part of one whole, and the two protoforms that receive them will almost always appear very similar. In the case of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, their colors and helm shape are different, but otherwise, they are completely identical. Aside from their unique choice in weaponry, of course, but that... is an addition that can be altered by the bot themselves.”

“The problem,” Arcee cut in, “is that there are still a lot of dark superstitions surrounding split spark twins. It's said that in the beginning, it was the first spark – a split spark – that created Primus and Unicron. Some religious sects believed that the birth of split sparks would herald destruction and chaos. Before medics insisted on ethical treatment laws, split sparks were often extinguished at their creation.”

Optimus's expression became somewhat grave as the conversation continued, and he nodded to Arcee's addition. “Ratchet happened to have been working in a clinic when a spark within a containment unit was brought to him. As I understand it, the spark split before his very optics. There were those in the clinic that demanded that it - **they** \- be destroyed, but he refused, petitioning Iacon for protoforms to place the newly born sparks within. It was due to this, his care for them, that they came to see him as caretaker and creator... despite his spark playing no part in their creation.”

Once the two were done speaking, Ratchet nodded as well. “That I am aware, there are currently three split spark pairs in existence. My boys, a pair of Autobot fliers named Jetfire and Jetstorm, and...”

“Dreadwing and Skyquake!” Sideswipe gave a mischievous grin as he interrupted. “We've tangled with them more than once. Nasty couple of fraggers, too. They snapped my arm backward at the elbow joint once.”

The rest of the room went quiet at that. Optimus, seeing the confusion that passed over the red and yellow pair, leaned forward. “Unfortunately, Skyquake is no more. He was killed in a battle several months ago. Dreadwing still lives, and came to this planet seeking to avenge his brother's termination.”

Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grasped at their chests in unison, a movement so sudden that the humans observing looked startled. “What is it?” Miko asked, leaning against the railing over the stairs. “Are you two actually hurt or something?”

“N-... no.” Sunstreaker sounded shaken. “No, it's just... that's awful. I can't even imagine staying functional if... if something happened...”

“Split spark twins aren't just two halves of one spark in two bodies,” Sideswipe stated quietly, free hand seeking out his twin's. “We fight sometimes, and we're really different, since we each got different traits from which half of the spark we got, but... if one of us was to die, it'd be like losing half ourselves. We'd feel it. The pain, and the emptiness. Everything. That hurt would never go away. I heard once that in the old days, twins that weren't killed but lost their sibling later...? A lot of times, they'd self extinguish, just to keep from having to deal with the emptiness.”

Ratchet scowled as soon as Sideswipe said that. “Well, neither of you is Dreadwing, and you are both hale and whole. It is a tragedy that he lost his twin, yes... but you two shouldn't dwell on it. You have each other to worry about.”

The brothers looked at each other, then back up at their caretaker. “Yes, Ratchet.”

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

The mood on Megatron's warship was far darker than that with the Autobots. Dreadwing, after a very thorough harangue from Megatron, had returned to his quarters, sitting in relative silence on his recharge berth. The wall opposite him reflected his face back, a face that had – at one time – also belonged to his beloved twin.

That those two Autobots should have themselves whole while he himself suffered... something about that fact alone soured all the way into his tanks, through his spark, through every fiber of his being. A new, unpleasant feeling was creeping up his spinal relay, drawing tension into every electrode. Vengeance was something he understood and craved, but this... this was new and sickening.

And yet, he wanted to indulge. The Autobots had taken his twin from him, left him in this empty coldness without the warmth of the other half of his spark.

Now... he wanted to return the favor.


End file.
